hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Annual Hunger Games
The First Annual Hunger Games is a Hunger Games series written by Hybrid Shadow. They will only feature characters created by him. Do not edit this page without first requesting his consent. Tributes Gallery QuinceGryffith.jpg|Capitol: Quince Griffyth TyanaCapella.jpg|Capitol: Tyana Capella Scorpio Celestino.jpg|District 0: Scorpio Celestino NebulaEstella.jpg|District 0: Nebula Estella LucianMeade.jpg|District 1: Lucian Meade RosieArgento.jpg|District 1: Rosie Argento MaximusDunstan.jpg|District 2: Maximus Dunstan AdrianaJettson.jpg|District 2: Adriana Jettson NewtonMarks.jpg|District 3: Newton Marks Reapings The Capitol "Shouldn't we get ready for the reapings tomorrow?" Tyana quietly asked Maro. "The president warned us that if anybody isn't present, they will be sentenced to death." Maro wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Is that what they're calling it? The reapings? How revolting, it's as if they're really comparing these "Hunger Games" of his to the Reaper's duty." It had been several years since President Aurelius Nightshade's promise; that all districts, including the Capitol, would be included in a deathly competition he named, "The Hunger Games." Two individuals, a boy and girl, between the ages of twelve to eighteen from each district would be sent into an arena where they would be expected to fight for their lives until only a single soul remained. This person would be pronounced the "victor," and would be able to return their home, where they and their family will be gifted handsomely. The very concept made Tyana sick to the bone. The Capitol, being the richest and most important place in all of Panem, was expected to have their reaping ceremony first, although it was the closest to the training center they would arrive at to prepare for the challenges that laid ahead of them. This meant that by tomorrow, Tyana, Maro, or even both of them could be reaped for the Hunger Games. The thought left Tyana unsettled, causing her to shiver in discomfort. Maro seemed to notice this. "Tyana, don't worry about it. There are over thousands of people in the Capitol. The odds of you being reaped are small, when you think about it." But so are the odds of others being reaped, Tyana wanted to say, but she kept it within her. Better not to make her brother worry more. Maro was eighteen, meaning this would be his only reaping, while Tyana was fifteen. Even if she wasn't reaped, she would still have to participate in three others. If you were to just gander at the duo, you would assume they were in a relationship rather than being siblings. Maro was always with Tyana, refusing to leave her company in fear of something horrid happening to her. Their characters contrasted each others' completely as well. Maro was tall with a stocky build, cropped brown hair and glittering blue eyes. Tyana, on the other hand, was short and skinny, with black locks and simple brown orbs. Their personalities were also dissimilar. Maro was proud and outgoing, while Tyana was shy and kept to herself. To her, it was a miracle they were close at all. She hadn't realized Maro had fallen asleep on her shoulder. He snored loudly, like a lion displaying its mighty roar. She sighed, but her lips curved to a small smile as he continued to sleep. As talented as he was, Maro could never stay up for too long. Tyana brushed him aside, allowing him to sleep on her bed tonight. She covered his body with a warm cerulean comforter, and tucked a feathered pillow underneath his head. She was used to this situation, as it was an occurrence that happened even when they were younger. She laid on Maro's navy-blue bed, staring at the ceiling above. Another trait the siblings did not share; Tyana had a difficult time sleeping. It had been easy when they were younger, as their mother Camille would tuck them in herself, reading her children a bedtime story before kissing their forehead as they drifted to sleep. But she was gone now, and there was no bringing her back. But the memory had brought a warmth to Tyana. Her eyelids shuddered and her sight began to wander away, as she fell into a deep slumber. ----